


Somewhere Warm to Sleep

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deaf Character, Deaf TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Execution, Gifts, Hearing Voices, High Heels, Jewelry, Mention of Death, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Muteness, Post Execution, Pre-Doomsday, Selectively Mute Technoblade, Short Technoblade, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade wears heels, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), canon based, hard of hearing character, loss of hearing, men in heels, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: Tommy loses his hearing thanks to Dream, luckily he can communicate with the man who's house he broke into. Techno just missed human interaction, but he would never admit that.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 264
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Somewhere Warm to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Deaf Tommy AU, but focused on Techno because I am annoying like that. Loosely based off a post by @worm_of_sorts on insta, go check them out! Also, I know literally nothing about British sign language. I have very limited ASL knowledge, so if something's a little off I'm really sorry. Also, Techno is short in this (about 5' 7") because fuck you I'm projecting. Sign language is in Italics, if someone is speaking and signing at the same time it will be in quotes and italics. Hope that makes sense :)

Living in retirement was a nice change of pace for Techno; he definitely enjoyed having the ability to walk around without the need to dress up and look fashionable. He hated wearing his heels, but he had a need to be taller than his foes. Living in the arctic was comfortable, even though it chilled his jewelry. Phil visited often, and the voices were nice company. 

The attempted execution was honestly a breath of fresh air, especially because it ended with some murder. Trudging through the snow with his heels on was annoying, but he was glad he had put them on. His corset had been left behind, along with most of his jewelry. He felt naked without everything on, but it would be more embarrassing if he had been shorter than Quackity. Luckily he was still taller than Tubbo, but not by that much. With his heels, he was the tallest other than Ranboo who towered over everyone. 

The best thing about the trial was killing Quackity, his voices were finally a bit calmer and he felt better than he did in months. Returning to his home, a blur caught his vision. For a second, he thought he was hallucinating from the voices and exhaustion, but it didn’t move like most visions. The blur was the same color as Tommy, so when he confirmed it was the kid he wasn’t that surprised.

The child was running around, clearly aware he wasn’t supposed to be there. Techno didn’t really mind, he probably would still enjoy the company. He didn’t appreciate the stealing though, so when he called out to Tommy, he expected him to stop. Even with Tommy being a gremlin child, he usually will turn and stop when Techno uses his angry voice. He seemed nervous, but it didn’t seem like he even heard him. 

Eventually, Tommy did turn and froze under Techno’s gaze. His blue eyes were wide with fear, but they looked dull. His clothes were ripped and dirty, and not nearly enough to protect him against the northern chills. Techno again voiced his anger, but Tommy just kept staring, slowly deciding how to reply. When his voice was finally heard, it was different. He seemed unsure, and was quieter than he usually would be.

“I can’t hear you”

Everything clicked in Techno’s mind, his thoughts and the voices confirming that Tommy was deaf or at the least hard of hearing. In a moment, he moved his hands to ask a question.  _ Would you like me to sign? Do you know BSL?  _ Tommy watched carefully, replying with a simple nod. Techno stepped forward, he didn’t care if the kid was deaf he still needed answers.

_ What are you doing here? _

_ I have nowhere else to go. _

_ Why here? _

_ It’s the only place I could think of, what are you doing? _

_ This is my home. _

_ No, I mean why do you look like that. _

_ Rude, I almost died. _

The conversation ended there, and Tommy simply led Techno to the basement where he was living. The stolen goods were annoying, but Tommy seemed upset enough that he didn’t bring it up. He was glad they both knew sign language, though he didn’t recall Tommy ever learning. Phil had taught Techno British sign language when they had first met, as Techno was unable to speak to the older man. Sometimes, he still fell into the inability, so the knowledge was helpful.

Most other people on the server knew sign language as well, a lot of explosions damaged hearing after all. Techno knew that Callahan was completely mute, and that Skeppy and Bad learned sign due to a mute friend. Most people knew American sign language though, Techno only learned the British version because of Phil. He remembered having to also learn American signs to talk to Callahan or communicate with those that didn’t know BSL. 

Anyways, Tommy never had an interest in learning sign language. Not like Wilbur, Bad, and a few others that made sure they could understand him when he got quiet. Tommy would just leave, or ask Phil to translate. Techno never minded, he knew his silence was difficult for others to understand. At some point, Tommy had learned sign. Maybe he knew both versions, but if Phil taught him he only knew British. 

At least they could communicate, and Techno didn’t have to worry about sudden quiet times. He was getting better with them, he no longer got quiet during battles. That was certainly a plus, as he sometimes needed to speak to people. Though, sometimes silence was preferable. Back to the world, it seemed Tommy was already settled in and curled up within blankets. 

It was at this very moment Techno decided to protect the kid, he just seemed like he needed help. The voices minimally influenced his decision, most of them wanting blood instead. Tommy needed help, and he now couldn’t hear. Techno left carefully, making sure Tommy knew where he went. He didn’t have on the layers he usually would, but he still had things to put away. 

Taking off his boots was the most time consuming, unlacing the entire shoe and sliding it off his leg. He had to sit on the stairs to maintain balance, and once he stood he was a good eight inches shorter. His hoofed feet made a sharp sound upon the wooden floor, followed quickly by the jingle of jewelry. Once Techno made it to his room, that was the next to go. Unclipping the necklaces, and removing many earrings. He placed his rings on their stand, and then his crown on it’s plush pedestal. He still had on a few earrings, his emerald that matched Phil’s shining in the light. His favorite piece was a small rose bracelet, gifted to him by Wilbur before any of this, that one never got taken off.

There was no reason for Techno to be so careful with his jewels, he could get all of this again very quickly. The thing was, he never made his own jewelry. Everything he wore was a gift, even his crown. Techno didn’t like showing his appreciation in his words, he was always a man of action. In wearing the gifts, he showed he cared. He still wore items gifted by Tubbo even, they meant more than a presidency. He even had a gift from Dream, a memory of their duel and his victory. Everything just meant so much to him.

This time, Techno made sure to keep on items gifted by Tommy, even though they weren’t the best crafted ones in his collection. He wanted the kid to see he was welcome, and if that meant wearing a lumpy ring then so be it. Techno didn’t dress the way he did to look nice, it was intimidation. Slaughtering countries without a single nail chipping, a single ring falling off, or a single dent of his crown, that was frightening to others. 

Phil once asked why he dressed like a lavish king when he was so against the government, but that was the point. Never mind that he earned his jewels, and he was perfectly happy showing off his skills in that manor. Speaking of earning a nice outfit, Techno pulled out his sewing machine and fabric. Tommy clearly needed new clothes, and it would be nice for him to be an official member of their commune. Especially with Phil joining soon, they would have a real nice thing going.

It took a little while, and Techno knew time was pacing at a rapid rate. He should’ve slept after the execution, but he never could. Not with the voices still making his head pulse, they would be worse if he laid down. So instead, he worked. He sewed Tommy a nice outfit, already having his measurements memorized from their Pogtopia days. How Wilbur found the sewing machine was something Techno still thought about, but he was able to sew together the hotels on that stupid trench coat. The one Tommy now had wrapped around his shoulder, Techno didn’t think about that. 

Sewing calmed down his mind, he was able to just focus on the task at hand instead of the voices demanding blood. He created an outfit fit for the cold of the north while still fitting Tommy’s childish style. He even kept the white shirt and red collar theme, and gave him a matching capelet to mark him as part of the commune.

When he finished, Tommy was clearly moving around downstairs. The sound he made was rather normal, if anything it was less. Probably because he wasn’t shouting. Techno wasn’t good with electronics, so he hoped Phil knew how to make hearing aids. It was clear the kid would need them to even be close to normal. Techno stood from his desk, stretching his stiff body, and made his way back to Tommy.

Tommy jumped when he noticed Techno, but he seemed to calm quickly. His eyes seemed a little brighter, though it could just be a trick of the light. Said eyes scanned Techno, catching on the chosen jewels. Techno hated looking up at people, especially the youngest member of the server. Tommy still got caught off guard by having to look down, but at least he already knew. When Dream found out, he laughed like an asshole. Techno promptly beat him up, his height didn’t affect his ability. If anything, he was better because he could fight with eight inch heels. 

God damn it, back to reality. Tommy had asked a question, and even if he had spoken it, Techno probably would’ve missed it. He needed a response, so he just shrugged. Tommy laughed, his usual bark sounded insane without his hearing. Techno walked to the kitchen table, setting the clothing down. He locked eyes with Tommy, making sure he would know to look.

_ I made you some clothes, you need things to be warmer. You don’t have to wear it, if you don’t want to.  _

_ I like your necklace _ , Tommy responded. 

Techno felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, especially as Tommy grabbed at the outfit. He pulled on the capelet over his torn up outfit, smiling brightly before going to change completely. He definitely seemed cold, so he probably wanted the warmth as soon as possible. Techno picked at the necklace Tommy talked about, the ruby red heart resting in his sternum. Soon enough, Tommy came back and smiled again.

_ Can we hug? _ __   
  


It was nice that he had learned more about boundaries, probably because he knew Techno would snap his wrist if he was touched suddenly. But he missed human contact, so he nodded and opened his arms slight;y. Tommy leaned down slightly, enveloping Techno in his arms. Techno linked his arms above Tommy’s neck and suddenly didn’t want to let go. It seemed like neither of them wanted to, and they just held each other for a while.

The warmth of human connection was something Techno didn’t know he missed this much, and it seemed Tommy had the same idea. Something clearly happened in his exile, Techno felt a little bad about making fun of him in the start. Nevertheless, they were here now. Eventually they did pull apart, Tommy’s smile still bright and Techno with a small smirk. Tommy made eye contact, and his hands started to move.

_ Thank you for letting me stay here. _

_ It’s no big deal, I’m actually glad you’re here. _

_ Really? _

_ Yeah, but really. Why are you here? _

_ I can’t be anywhere else, I really can’t. Dream fucked with me, he took my hearing. _

_ I’m sorry, Dream is the worst. I could’ve helped earlier.  _

_ No, it’s not your fault. I won’t say no to help fucking him right back. _

_ Oh,we’re gonna mess them all up. _

Another smile passed between them, and Tommy flitted over to one of his personal chests. The child pulled out a small box, and quickly handed it to Techno. He took the item carefully, and after a nod from Tommy to go along, he opened the small box. Inside was a braided gold ring, shining with the new glossiness jewelry always had. The item was clearly hand crafted, but it was immaculately done. Techno stared at the ring for a while, floored by the beauty and the gesture in general. 

He signed a quick  _ thank you _ to Tommy before removing the ring and placing it upon his left middle finger, one of the only ones empty. Typically he had at least two rings on each finger, and he knew this one would stay on at all times. He held his new;y decorated hand up to the light, shifting it around to admire the new sparkle. Tommy’s eyes had that same sparkle, the one he was missing just yesterday. 

Techno was actually very glad for the silence, usually Tommy would be talking his ear off and complaining. It was nice to not even have to worry about speaking, he could tell this was a quiet moment anyways. He had never really had someone who didn’t expect him to speak before. Sure, others know how to communicate with him, but they still expect spoken words. The amount that Techno got quiet was less nowadays, but it still happened often. Embarrassment, of even just meeting new people causing his voice to almost completely shut off. 

Tommy didn’t expect him to speak now, or maybe he did but he knew there wouldn’t be a response. There’s no point in Techno speaking, even if he could at that moment. It was honestly nice, and strangely comforting. The warmth in his soul was something raley felt in the snowy biome he decided to live in, but it was very much welcome. Techno thought about why Tommy needed to be here, but the answer he gave did make sense. He would’ve likely done the same, but now head an ally. Another person against the government in L’manburg, and someone that could quiet down the voices.

_ I want to show you something. _

Tommy nodded, and the two of them made their way to Techno’s vault. He hadn’t even shown Phil his collection, but Tommy needed to know his seriousness towards destruction. He made sure the kid was standing back before opening the door. His wither skulls decorating the wall, and his voice came back to him.

_ “Welcome home, Theseus.” _

Tommy’s shouting was to be expecting, and he even managed to make actual words. Sure, they were all swears but that’s Tommy. Techno felt a grin spread across his face as his arms gestured to the walls. This was where he typically got his warmth, from the layered promise of destruction. Now Tommy would feel that same warmth inside him. The kind that only came from taking the warmth out of someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) leave a kudos or comment if you did, and check out my other stories :) Love y'all, make sure to drink water today <3 Also, anyone catch the semicolon I used? I feel very smart with that one 8)


End file.
